Venids
A Zerganoid, race, operating on a hive mind of sorts, they spread across their home galaxy like a plague. Appearance and Anatomy Shared Anatomy Drones the basic Venid drone appeared as a bipedal creature, that is often on all fours comfortably. Its body is biomechanical in design, with black chitin skin, and what appears to be tubing for muscles on its limbs. Its upper body appears as a rib cage like structure, while its head is elongated and covered in a series of armor plates, except for the very front, which appears as a bulb of flesh. It has three pairs of glossy black eyes, and a row of brizzles running down the side of its head. On its back are a smaller pair of extra arms. Its legs and hands are clawed, and its mouth, feature ever present fangs comparable in size to combat knives. Their tail are generally stiff and resemble the muscles. They generally dwarf most humanoids Drones operate mainly by echolocation. The soft spot on the front of their heads can detect sonic vibrations and are helped along by the hairs on the side of their head when under ground. Their claws, secret a type of acid from pores that help them dig through materials and cut through metal. A similar acid is secreted from their fangs, for when they bite. Warrior Caste Dwarfing the drone caste, and most mechanoids, the Warrior caste greatly resemble their smaller counterparts with a few differences. Their heads lack armor plates, and eyes and hairs, and large smooth growths. Their back arms have grown to be much large than their main arms, and either morphed into scythes, or organic flamethrowers cannons that eject ignited acid at high speeds/pressures. There is also a variant with same small extra arms, but an enlarged, glowing throat that spits bio-plasma. Their tails are now several tendrils and electricity arcs The Warrior caste has been modified from the basic drones, to use EM Field manipulation to fight and navigate. Their manipulation is centered around their heads, which are now powerful electrical field generators. The Scythe strain, while useful for melee, their blades are actually meant to be used for manipulating their electrical fields, to do things like send out EMP waves, fire electricity and such. The flamethrowers, use electricity, to ignite the gas in their arms to shoot as acidic fire. The Artillery variant uses it to ignite and control the plasma in their throats that they spit out, in a manner similar to a blaster cannon. scythes are hunters/assassins, Artillery are for attacking in mass, while the Flamethrower strain serve double roles. All of them use their tails for flight. Behemoth Caste Gargantuan enough to be called Kaiju, the behemoth class, are massive. Now walking on all fours, their heads have been changed to sport a single large horn, while their back arms have become cannons. They now also lack tails. Their legs have been changed to more resemble an elephant's They are capable of tunneling, though they are not designed for it, and use their horn to also fire EM Beams. Their cannons fire plasma bolts, and their size makes them formidable. Queen The top rank. They resemble Driders, with arachnid lower bodies. Their upper bodies are more humanoid, but with typical Venid features, such as three pairs of eyes, a head covered in plate, chitin skin and metallic fangs claws and two pairs of arms. They are the size of Behemoths and have the powers of the Warrior Caste. It is the queen who becomes the next bioship, serving as its living core, in a symbiotic relationship. Shared biology All Venid are silicon based organics that operate based on EM fields. The queen generates the main signal all others follow and they all, to some degree generate a signal, to identify with each other. They all also have a good sense of smell. It is EM waves that attract them to planets, and which cause them to release spores on the world below. Internally, their muscles are based on gas pressure, allowing for them to be very light, but also very strong for their size. Life Cycle Drawn to radio waves from some worlds, the Bioship would fire several pods, containing eggs laid by the queen. These eggs would hatch into new drones, and if the Queen pod did not survive, they would immediately fight, until one became dominant. This drone would feed on the others and grow into a Warrior caste. It would continue to hunt and feed before growing and going into a cocoon to become a queen. From there, they would harvest Silicon from the ground and bio-matter to generate the colony structure, which would eventually become a new bio-ship. They would also attack any major source of EM waves, which normally means cities. History The Venids live in the Cygnus Galaxy in some timelines. Despite their hive nature, they are not a unified race, and will fight other hives/bioships, even if they are their progenitors or offspring. They are believed to be an unnatural race, and were in fact created by an alien, obsessed with protecting nature by destroying technology. Trivia * The Venids are based on several different Hive species in fiction: The Xenomorphs (the titular creatures from Alien), the Zerg from starcraft, the Tyrannids, the Wraith from the game Evolve, and Legion from Gamera. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series